Perfect Love Link
by Phoenixir
Summary: Larcielle just broke up with her cheating bastard of a boyfriend. She lives with her best friend who she knows is in love with her. She decides to give Daniel a chance in one month.Pokewives. I warn you now that there is a walking in scene. But that's it.


Hi did you miss me? Of course you did! Anyway new pokewives story. Up next DWB.

Disclaimer: *opens wallet and ghosts of money's past float out.*

* * *

Daniell's POV.

My best friend had recently learned that her boyfriend had cheated on her. To say I was furious when she told me would be a vast understatement. I had never liked the bastard in the first place. But to think he would be stupid enough to do something like this to a Chansey as sweet, caring, charming and beautiful as Larcielle when I had promised that I would kick his ass if he ever hurt her baffled me.

"Cielle, screw that guy. He didn't deserve you anyway." I said as I rubbed her back.

_"You say that about every guy I date, Niel_" she sighed.

"And every time I'm right." I reply. " I just want you to be happy, Cielle. You deserve it."

_"I suppose you know where this guy is?"_ She asked.

I swallowed the first answer that came to my mouth and simply thought, 'I'm right here Cielle I know I can make you happy.'

Out loud I said "I'll see what I can do, Cielle."

She looked at me oddly for a moment as if she was expecting me to say something else. When I didn't she sighed and stood, "_I'm going to bed." _She said and went to her room.

It should probably be mentioned that we live in a four bedroom house together. We had both wanted a house so we decided to buy one together. I had thought that it was a major step forward in our relationship, and we did become better friends but I had, foolishly hoped we would become something more.

She moved in with that Stan Bastard when they had been steady for a couple of months. After she caught him cheating on her she came home. We'll have to go and liberate her stuff soon.

I sighed and went out to the back yard and let my other best friend out of his pokèball.

The dragon pokèmon looked at me in concern, " _What's on your mind Neil_," the drudiggon said.

I sighed, " That Stan Bastard cheated on Larcielle, John."

"_So, what are you going to do about it_?" John asked and I told him my plan.

* * *

Larcielle's POV

My best friend is in love with me. This is an indisputable fact. He thinks I don't know but he's about as subtle as a Rhyhorn driving a bulldozer into a mountain and I am not oblivious. He doesn't date, he looks at me longingly when he thinks I'm not looking, we even bought a house together. I get the feeling he was going to ask me out when I met Stan. I forgot all about it when I fell in love with Stan. However when I walked in on Stan and that croagunk I said something that surprised even me.

Flashback

I had gotten off work early and went over to my boyfriend's house to surprise him before I went to the council meeting. I paused at the door when I heard moaning. I was not raised be timid so I stuck the key into the door and opened it. The moans were coming from the living room so I headed there. It was there that I found my boyfriend, whom I thought loved me, balls deep in a Croagunk.

I was hurt and angry and I blurted out, " What is this? You didn't even have the decency to break up with me before screwing another girl. Fine, I don't need you anyway! I'll just be with someone who appreciates me."

Stan looked up surprised, pulled out and had the audacity to smile at me. "_Ah, come on, baby, don't be like that. Why don't you join us?"_ He said as if I would be amenable to the idea.

I smiled brightly at him, and Punched him in the crotch. As he was writhing on the ground I looked down at him smiling, "How stupid are you, Stan? You cheat on me and dare ask me to join you. I ought to Freeze you penis off. But I won't because I'm going home to someone who loves me." I started to leave the house but stopped at the entrance to the living room."By the way Stanley, now that I look at it, I'm glad I didn't have sex with you. I can't imagine being satisfied by something so small."

I then went to Mama's house where it all hit me. And Mama found me crying.

Flashback end

What I had said surprised me. I liked what Niel and I had and I didn't want to ruin it. I was surprised with how much knowing he loved me comforted me. Now that I thought about it we did act more like a married couple than best friends and My mom is always calling Niel my future husband. And absolutely nothing could convince my baby sister that we weren't married.

What surprises me even more is that beyond the anger and pain of betrayal I felt relieved that I wasn't with Stan anymore. As if he was just a place holder.

Now Niel isn't a bad looking man. He's tall and lean with a pale complexion. He has curly shoulder length platinum blonde hair a mustache of the same color. He wears glasses over his lavender eyes which makes him nerd hot.

He pretty well of being a song writer and artist. But I would say his best feature I would say his personality. He's noble, loyal, kind, devoted, prideful, vindictive when the time calls for it, easily entertained, battle hungry, and has no appreciation of fine food.

Maybe I should give Niel and I a romantic chance. I don't want him to think I'm using him as a rebound so maybe I'll try in a the meantime I think I'll let Niel and Mama take care of Stan. I'm absolutely amazed that no one save those who joined has figured out that she's a pseudo-mafia boss. She still thinks I don't know, but a lot of people owe her a lot of favors. Not that I'm complaining, I was given a car for my 21st birthday by one such person. Still for some reason people are of the opinion that I should be and am in the dark about certain things. Well whatever.

Niel however he will just come to me tell me what he's going to do and asks if I think it's okay. Case in point when Stan and I started dating he asked me if I was okay with him kicking Stan's ass if he ever hurt me. I was perfectly okay with him doing so then and I am now. I think I'll enjoy what's to come.

* * *

Jonothos's POV

As I listened to Niel talk about kicking the ass of this Stan bastard in an awesomely creative way I wondered when he was going to man up and link with her. It was getting painful watching them act like a married couple and not be together. I have a hunch that things are going to change for the better soon. I feel a draft of air coming from above me and I look up to see a portal opening up above me. Before I had the chance to move it spat out two teenagers onto Niel and sealed it self.

'Well,' I thought, 'this ought to be interesting.'


End file.
